


“Would you still fuck me if I was dressed as a squirrel?”

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Squirrel Stiles, mentioned wolf!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about how Stiles and Derek layed in bed one night and had a conversation. Of course they talked about bestiality, what did you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Would you still fuck me if I was dressed as a squirrel?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out more cheesy and shorter than expected. I’m still trying to get a hold of this whole “writing in english thing” and this is my first work, but I hope it isn’t too terrible.

“Would you still fuck me if I was dressed as a squirrel?”

Derek snapped his eyes open, with suprise painted all over his face. Was a little peace and quite in 3 in the morning too much to ask? He wasn’t exactly expecting that question to come out of Stiles mouth in this early hour, scrach that - he didn’t expect that question at all. But his life wasn’t really what you call predictable. And Stiles, well, he wasn’t what you call a tackfull person. But he seemed quite exhausted after their sexy times that night, and to tell the truth so was Derek. So the older boy thought he can rest now. But he apperantly was wrong.

He should have get use to the unexpected, since he was dating Stiles and “unexpected” was Stiles’ middle name. It might as well be his first name too, since he didn’t want to tell Derek what it really was.

‘Stubborn brat’ Derek thought to himself but the ends of his mouth curled up. He quickly got a hold of himself and sighted loudly while rolling his eyes. What has his life become.

“Stiles stop making squirrel sex talk happen in bed, its not going to happen” he answered, with a hope that it would be the end of the conversation.

“I’m sirious” Stiles mumbled to Derek's arm with closed eyes.  He could barely stay awake, but he stuborningly decided to continue this, and kept Derek awake. And not for a reason Derek would like.

“It’s an important question”  Stiles almost purred shifting his body closer to Derek “It tells a lot about our relationship”

“Really?” Derek arched his eyebrow “And how exactly does bestiality help our relationship?”

Stiles opened his eyes, and squinted them, while he looked at Derek with amusement.

“Isn’t that rich coming from a big bad wolf”

“I'm not a wolf”

“Oh right you just sometimes have a fluffy tail, sharp teeth and a wolf-like body" Stiles said closing his eyes and moving to lay on his back.

“Yes Stiles” Derek answered mockingly ”I am a were”*

Stiles grined, and quickly moved his face so close to Derek’s face, that their lips almost touched.

“Yes you are” he said smirking "But you still haven't answer my question." he qickly added accusingly.

"You are ridiculous" Derek rolled his eyes yet again. But when he met Stiles eyes he sighted "You know I would" he muttered under his breath.

“No, you have to say it like you mean it” said Stiles trying to sound hurt but the smirk gave away his feelings.

Derek sighted loudly but was smirking too “Yes. I. Would. Still. Fuck. You. If. You. Were. Dressed. As. A. Squirrel. Are you happy now?”

Stiles chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand , eyes full of fondness.

“I’m very happy” He moved his hand and showed a full teeth smile “And you are about to find out how happy I am” he said, sliding his hand down Derek’s pants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I AM awful to end things right there, maybe I will make a nsfw continuation of it later. Idk we'll see.
> 
> *was this whole thing written just so I could make one lame pun? Yep, pretty much.


End file.
